


turn left instead of right

by ooka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooka/pseuds/ooka
Summary: It's confusing not knowing who you are.  What you want.  There is no agency in it.  There is nothing that motivates him besides, maybe one day I'll find it.  And if this man, if Steve, has found him it's time to pick up and move along.Instead he says, "okay".(Steve finds him a little earlier and Bucky comes in from the cold in CA:CW)





	turn left instead of right

"Bucky please," Steve says in the apartment, and it's there in his head, just far enough out of reach for me to see it but never be able to touch.  A history written in the man's eyes.  In Steve's eyes, because he knows it's Steve.  Steve Rogers and they grew up together  _til the end of the line_ and were friends.  _punk._  He knows this man and he doesn't, and the mild headache he is used to stretches and crawls until it's right behind his eyes, and he just hurts everywhere.

_I’m not him_ , he wants to rage.  He wants to take the side arm under the table, shoot the man, grab the backpack by the door and run out the door.  He wants to say, _Steve?  Is that you punk?_

 It's confusing not knowing who you are.  What you want.  There is no agency in it.  There is nothing that motivates him besides, maybe one day I'll find it.  And if this man, if  _Steve_ , has found him it's time to pick up and move along.  

Instead he says, "okay".

 

  

Steve’s first call is to Tony.  

 “I need help,” he opens with.  

 “Jesus, give me a second,” Tony hisses.  There is a muffled beep before the  faint buzzing in the background clears.  Steve tracks Bucky a few feet away in the farmer’s market.  His hat is low, arm covered.  He smiles at the people at the stand, a small quirk of the lips instead of his old boastful thing.  

 The sound of Tony’s breath is crystal clear.  “Okay,” Tony finally says.  “What did you get into this time old timer?”

 “I found Bucky,”  he blurts out.  “I’m in Germany.  He’s agreed to come back with me.”

 Tony whistles, and Steve can hear the sound of a door opening and closing.  “You’ve heard he is responsible for the Vienna bombing, right?”

 Bucky is choosing plums.  He’s checking the ripeness of them with his flesh hand.  Even with the glove on, he keeps the metal arm in the jacket.  Steve feels the dull ache that’s been there since the train flare.  “Tony, it couldn’t have been him.”

 “How?” Tony challenges.  

 “I was with him when the bombing occurred.”

 “Where were you?” Tony asks quickly.  There is beeping in the background.  He’s got a tablet or something open, Steve knows.  He can almost image the way Tony looks, all intent and hunched over the tablet, studying whatever is on the screen and muttering under his breathe threats as he tries to put together this mystery.  “Tell me it was a public place Steve.  Please tell me you were in the middle of a crowd so I can have five billion witnesses.  I need that Steve?  You hear me?  I need that.”

 “We at a market, just got out of a cafe.  Cafe Royal or something like that.  We sat in the back right section, near the employee exit.  I had my back to the camera facing the register, but you should be able to get his face once or twice.  Bucky’s good at avoiding the camera unless you catch him offguard.”

 Tony hums, and there is some voice in the background, a female voice.  Steve winces. Maybe he shouldn't have called.  "Okay got you.  Well Friday got you but it's the same.  I’ll use this," Tony reports.

 "Where are you?"  Steve asks.

 Tony's grin is something he can hear in the line, knows the weight and size of it without even looking at him, "Don’t worry about that capcile.  I’ve got my own behind covered.  Widow will head your way with the quinjet.  She’ll get you back to the compound.  Consider this lockdown protocol for everyone.  We’re about to piss off a lot of people until I can get it all smoothed over."

 "How far out is Widow?" Steve asks.

 "Since she’s with me in Vienna?  Not more than a few hours."  He sounds distracted, and Steve wonders what exactly is going down here.  What the play is.  

 "Tony?" he queries for the last time.  

 "Nothing big peaches.  Just handling the fall out like the Avengers PR person I need to hire should be," Tony retorts, easy and smooth.  Too smooth.  

Steve feels the worry settle in the bottom of his stomach, making it hurt.  "Tony, keep Widow.  We can figure something out.  You need back up."

 "I’ll handle the accusations," Tony continues blithely.  "Get the Russian Machine to an airport, and don't forget about Icarus.  Nat'll call you when she's close about a meeting place.  She will probably grab you in 3 hours according to her glare as she disappears out the door.  Keep comms on."

 "Tony," Steve says.

 "Steve," Tony replies.  

 The silence hangs for a moment, and Steve opens his mouth to say, _thank you, I’m sorry, What do you need,_ and Tony says, “I guess you are with the program.  We’ll be fine.  Let me know if you need anything else.

 He hangs up.  

 Steve slides his phone into his jacket pocket when Bucky come to his side.  “We have a plan.”

 Bucky nods.  “Extraction plans would usually be set up for a place like Ramstein Air Base.  Do we have any details?"

 “Can you help get me there?”

 “Without or without losing your shadow hiding on the top of the building southwest of us?”

 Steve looks over Bucky’s shoulder and catches a glimpse of Sam on the aforementioned roof.  “Sam needs to come with us,” Steve replies.

 “I can get all 3 of us there at the same time, but we're going to have to move quick when the call comes in.”

Steve lets a breath out.  Maybe this can work.

**Author's Note:**

> No clue if I will pick this up again. Cleaning out the archives


End file.
